


【旧剑咕哒♂】Phthonos

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 所以本质一人的话，真的能算ntr吗
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 7





	【旧剑咕哒♂】Phthonos

**Author's Note:**

> 旧剑咕哒双向前提下的旧剑AlterX咕哒，下品NTR，强制行为

那头本该断气的奇美拉猛然袭向藤丸立香的后背时，瞬间察觉的Alter还未来得及开口提醒，离御主更近的亚瑟率先做出了反应。他顺势将御主推向一侧，带着濒死杀意的一击与立香擦肩而过，重重划过亚瑟持剑的右臂。地面的剧烈震动掀起层层沙砾，视线被猩红色撕裂，立香不等身体坠地便迅速扬手伸向上前迎击的Alter，做出了强化指令。

魔兽巨大的身躯随着Alter最后的力击轰然倒地。属于亚瑟的血在地上划出一道触目惊心的血痕，溅上立香的半身。立香喘着气，努力平复先前与死神贴面的恐惧，连跑带爬地赶到亚瑟身边，支撑着他靠近树坐下。

刚才的袭击没有伤及要害，魔术礼装可以进行简单的应急治疗，却难以修复灵基的损伤。何况他们与迦勒底已经断连了三个小时，一路不断与四处遍布的魔兽战斗，魔力早已见底，现状无论从哪方面来看都不容乐观。

Alter站在离两人几步之遥的距离，警戒四处是否有残留的威胁：“永远不要背对野兽，你的弱点在它们眼中会比白纸上的墨点还要明显。”

立香施术的手不受控地发着抖，他不敢想象那般狰狞的伤口落在身上会有多痛：“是......对不起，是我太大意了。”

Alter忍不住啧了一声：“我不是在责怪你。”

“我的神经松懈才是原因，将您置身危险这件事本就是我的失责。”与Alter不同，苍银骑士的话语总是极尽温和，宽慰着沮丧的御主，“您已经尽其所能了，不必自责，Master。”

“......谢谢你们。”立香低声回应，内疚远多过对他人安慰的认同。确认周围暂时没有危险后，Alter转身去确认御主的状况。立香刚刚完成了治疗，尝试着又一次发出通讯联络，依旧毫无反应，脱力地靠在亚瑟身旁，获取短暂的休憩。半干的血浸透单薄的制服紧贴在皮肤上，他不得不揭起沾满血污的布料，稍微缓解黏着的不适感。

Alter突然意识到，他偶尔会忘记救世主不过是平凡人类，不进食会饥饿，面对危险会害怕，不间断的行动和精神高压会使他筋疲力尽，就像他的发梢也会染上沙尘一样，是再普通不过的事了。

而御主此刻无暇顾及凌乱的头发，Alter下意识就要去帮他整理头顶翘起的发丝，又觉得这样的举动或许逾越，头脑及时制止了呼之欲出的动作。就在此时，一旁的亚瑟却抬起未受伤的手，触上立香沾着些许尘土的脸颊和头发，少年配合着骑士的姿势，顺从地垂下头，闭上双眼，任由亚瑟将他的发丝捋平。

整个过程比呼吸还要自然，倒显得Alter的小心翼翼太过多余。他莫名恼火起来，用力踩上几片枯叶，听脚下发出碾碎的细响，以此掩饰心中呼之欲出的焦虑。

Alter并非是第一次感受到这种没来由的火气，这一切要归功于另一个他。亚瑟来到迦勒底的时日比Alter早很多，也是立香的中意从者，理所当然与少年更为亲近。那位骑士从不吝于对御主的认可与关照，战场上时刻提醒御主不要离开身旁，甚至会在任务完成时柔声夸奖一句好孩子，御主也总会回应以笑容，主动跟随上亚瑟的脚步。

在Alter看来，亚瑟有些行为明显缺乏身为从者的自觉，尽管不愿承认，但他的确羡慕着两人间微妙的越界感，直至心底滋生荆棘，名为嫉妒的刺扎在肉中，不会致命，尚可忍耐，而漫长的疼痛又时不时暗示它的存在。

他如坐针毡，好在通讯声恰逢时宜地响起：“......前辈！听得见吗！”原本昏昏欲睡的立香一跃而起，手腕上的联络装置映出短发少女焦急的脸，此刻Alter比立香还要松了口气。无需过多说明，另一边的玛修和达芬奇亲立即做好了让他们转移归来的准备。

藤丸立香坐在诊疗室外的长椅上，划动手中的终端平板，上面记录了许多魔术师的常用术式，是他常常拿出来温习的。此时，刚刚结束灵子转移的少年表现得心不在焉，手指漫无目的地来回划过屏幕，始终没有停在哪一段文字上。

Alter听见他小声的自言自语，譬如注意感知敌人的气息，预防魔力的紊乱之类，显然还在介怀因他的失误让亚瑟受伤这件事。亚瑟先前已经完成了治疗，他们被达芬奇告知，亚瑟在灵子转移中消耗过多，伤势还需要短暂的休养，恐怕近期一阵无法跟随立香出战。

“平常亚瑟负责的事务也要麻烦你暂时自己处理啦~！”达芬奇亲从诊疗室探出头时如是说。以往日常的琐事立香都交由亚瑟处理，这是身为贴身从者必不可少的工作，为了给御主腾出更多时间做出战编排，遇到某些棘手的任务时，御主也免不了向从者寻求参考意见。独自完成这些事倒算不上太大困难，对御主而言只是单纯的不习惯，加上灵子转移时发生的意外，立香一时对自己的能力没了自信。

从御主那边传来的低气压令Alter都无法无视了。他来到立香面前，弯下身，不等少年反应便伸手点开终端，几下拉到中意从者一栏：“把中意从者的权限移交给我吧。”

他靠得极近，以至于两人额头相抵，只用稍微放低视线，就能顺着少年皎白的脖子，窥探进半敞的领口。再往下，立香露出的手腕同样白皙到炫目，甚至可以轻易被抓住，沿着手背的骨节向上，伸进袖口的缝隙，触碰到布料掩盖下的皮肤。

立香看起来极不自在，Alter眼神直白得令他难以适应，便歪过身体避开了对方的接触：“Alter，那个......太近了......”

漆黑的骑士毫不理会，他拉过立香的手，不容抗拒地停留在屏幕上，只需按下确认键，一切就将大功告成：“他能做的事，我一样可以。这段时间，贴身从者的工作交给我就好。”

御主的犹豫显而易见，但没有把手收回去。纵使掺杂了一点不可否认的私心，想帮上立香这点也是毋庸置疑的，Alter清楚自己必须抓住这微小的希望：“只是暂时而已，那家伙不会反对的。”

说着，他再度放低了声音：“莫非......Master愿意相信他，却不愿意信任我？”

立香脸上发热，耳朵尖都红了，Alter说话间呼出的气息扑撒在他脸侧，痒到心尖上，似被万根羽毛撩拨。听见最后那句话，他不自觉抖了一下，慌忙抬起头：“我、我知道了！亚瑟也需要好好休息......那么麻烦你了，Alter。”他几乎把身体缩进椅子里，才能规避这股迎面而来的热情：“所以别靠这么近了，很痒的......”

Alter仍是没动，少年这才慌忙将手抽离，说要先告诉亚瑟一声才行。Alter低头看着自己的掌心，里面空无一物，唯独留下御主的余温。

的确太近了，还可以再近一点。

“老实说，我以为你不太喜欢我，不会主动帮忙的。”亚瑟的右手还拿不稳东西，索性将终端放到膝上，用左手操作，确认更改后的从者信息。

我的确不喜欢你，我只是想帮御主而已，Alter在心里回答。如果亚瑟拒绝，Alter倒不知如何说服御主了，好在亚瑟向来尊重立香的决定，有人临时替御主分担也不算坏事，他并没有反对的理由，只是略微迟疑了一下，便对Alter说：“拜托你了，但是......”

Alter不耐烦回过头，等待对方的下一句话。亚瑟的脸庞被阴影掩住大半，苍绿的眸子不偏不倚对上Alter的视线：“但是，绝不能做多余的事，Alter。”

Alter在深夜的馆内徘徊了半个多小时，夜晚的气温下降，不适合长时间在走廊逗留，但他迟迟不能下定决心，紧张地来回踱步。寒凉渗进指尖，提醒他时间已久。

就在今天他获得了一项特权，如愿以偿成为了立香的中意从者，尽管只是临时。他要感谢亚瑟的牺牲，这意味着他能够不经允许，直接踏入御主的私人领地。以前只有亚瑟可以，但他从没有这样做过，总会规规矩矩地敲门，直到获得准许才会进入。Alter对亚瑟的循规守矩嗤之以鼻，浪费御主的偏爱，这才叫失礼。如今他就在立香的房前，离他的渴望一步之遥，却暗生退意。有那么一刻他理解了亚瑟，这恩赐太沉重太宝贵，让人舍不得轻易滥用。

回过神来，他已经站在了房间内。等到双眼渐渐习惯黑暗，他鬼使神差地来到床前，依稀看见床上沉睡的影子，踌躇许久之后，便在立香身边坐下，动作极轻，随后伸手覆上少年的头发。

那一瞬间，他的心脏停跳了一拍，立香的头发比他脑海中无数次想象的还要柔软，摸上去如同感受到有形的阳光，让人联想到到天鹅腹下的松软羽绒。他学着亚瑟平时常做的样子，笨拙地将御主睡乱的鬓发挂到耳后，只是这样而已就能满足，了却执念。他确实贪心，却不至于得寸进尺。

手边传来翻动的声响，在沉静的黑暗中尤其刺耳。Alter胆战心惊地祈祷立香不会被惊醒，若是解释他半夜闯进房间只因为想摸御主的头，可信度会比鳄鱼的眼泪高多少。慌乱中，少年平稳的呼吸已经转为细微的呢喃：“嗯......亚瑟......？”

立香睡的不深，迷迷糊糊被小动作扰醒。梦境与现实的边缘是暧昧的，意识困顿中，他没能立刻分清身边的人，只是凭着身影和轮廓，叫出了他最熟悉的名字：“亚瑟......还没去睡吗？”

Alter感到体温退潮般冷却，狂跳的心沉沉下坠，如船锚被抛进冰冷的深海。他的小心思多么可笑，就算修改了中意从者，立香还是会下意识叫出另一个人的名字。他自以为有了机会，为了不值一提的肌肤接触沾沾自喜，非要等到妒意的枷锁被立香亲手打破，Alter才明白他只是尝到了包着糖衣的药片，却天真地以为内里都是甘甜。 

他险些咬碎自己的牙齿，无法保持住冷静，也不再去想如何解释，直接摁开了床边的台灯。

立香的眼睛在刺目的灯光下逐渐聚焦，看到Alter，他有些困惑，还没来得及说点什么，就被猛地按住手臂，压进枕头里。Alter的力道极为蛮横，仿佛要掐进他的肉里，捏碎他的骨头。面对从者压倒性的力量差异，立香连挣扎一下都是徒劳，痛得失声叫出来。

Alter终于松开了对他的钳制。立香的手臂被掐到知觉模糊，疼痛和麻木一并袭来，眼中升腾起生理泪水，心中隐约浮上不安：“好痛......Alter？你在做什么？”

“Master，是不是我隐藏的太好，以至于你没能察觉。”Alter逆着光，阴霾下情绪翻涌。他附身咬上立香的耳朵，气息沉重仿佛野兽：“喜欢你的不止亚瑟一个。”

早该明白的，只要有那个人在，御主就永远不会亲近他的身边。

他开始吻立香，从耳侧向下到脸庞，直至吻上双唇。立香拼命偏开脑袋，却无法躲开Alter的入侵。Alter撬开他的牙关，舌伸进口中与他交缠在一起，津液在狭小的口腔中融合交换，发出黏腻的水声。

忽然，舌尖传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，逼得Alter不得不退出来。藤丸立香居然咬了他，咬得不重，但铁锈般的咸腥气味还是在他口中蔓延开来。趁他愣住的间隙，立香试图抬起刻有令咒的右手，而Alter的反应更快，迅速制住了少年的手腕，将手背狠狠压进床单里。

舌头上传来的痛感让他清醒几分，同时回想起一些被忽视的事情。只是停顿了一下，他笑了，坦然地托起立香的手背，上面只有几块斑驳的深色红痕，像是残留的干涸血迹，却没有一条完整的令咒。

“白天给那家伙疗伤时你就耗光了令咒，Master，现在还远远不到恢复的时间呢。”

御主失去了唯一的底牌，他颤抖起来，本能地想要缩回手去，Alter当然不会让他如愿。立香眼睁睁看着Alter亲上他的手背，伸出舌尖舔舐那些破碎的令咒痕迹，露骨地宣示：接下来发生的任何事，他都无法阻止了。

Alter的手指沿着内裤的侧边伸入，闯进身体。立香的穴口还是干涩的，推进时有明显的阻力，并不顺畅。他曲起指节，剐蹭着肉壁的黏膜，高温从指尖燃至下体，变得燥热。情动仿佛会传染，立香的呜咽声开始夹杂上难耐的喘息，硬起的阴茎被棉质内裤束缚着，也桎梏了溢出的欲望，他很快就在微不足道的抚慰下软成一滩水。

骑士没有太多耐心做扩张，后穴才刚能容纳进两指，有些微湿润的液体流出，他便迫不及待褪下立香濡湿的内裤，将自己挤进去。甬道包裹住灼热肉茎的顶端，深处的肠肉抗拒地推阻着。他用全身的体重压迫上去，性器艰难破开穴肉的阻碍又插进一步，立香双手无力地推上他的胸口，黏黏糊糊叫着Alter的名字，哭着说疼。

痛，真的太痛了，无论是上半身被粗暴抓住，还是体内被撑开撕裂，都让御主几欲崩溃。立香在人理修复期间受过大大小小的伤，无论是怎样的鲜血淋漓，他都咬牙坚持过来，而这不代表他擅长忍耐，与之相反，他对痛苦的容忍极低，任何微小的伤痛都能让他觉得会就此死去。

Alter险些要放弃了，他觉得自己卑鄙，年少无知的御主毫无恶意，只因他可耻的欲望，就成为了阴暗的宣泄口。但这才公平，身或是心，立香总该有一样是属于他的。Alter尽量不去听立香的哀求，一点点的松懈都会让他心软，他重新吻上立香的脖颈，象征生命的脉搏在唇下颤动，便忍不住去轻轻撕咬脆弱的喉结，在泛红的皮肤上接连留下淫猥的印记。

他不轻不重地顶弄着，紧密的肠道适应了侵犯，开始迎合异物的形状，主动将他吃进更深。立香被折磨得眼角通红，他恳求Alter停下，不要留下痕迹，会被发现的。泪水和汗水将少年的发尾沾得潮湿，贴在脸侧，Alter依旧帮他整理好碎发，动作温柔，说出的话则近乎残忍：“谁会发现呢，是那家伙吗？”

“我亲爱的Master，立香。”他刻意软化了音调，本就与亚瑟非常相似的声音少了几分冷厉，变得与另一个他别无二致：“您到底，有没有和那个人做过？”

御主全身都僵住了，恐惧催使下，穴肉更加吸紧了凶狠的性器：“这种的......没......”

他的矢口否认很快被哭叫声取代。Alter已经寻找到那处敏感的软肉，硬热的前端执着地向里深入，碾压着穴心，激起身下人强烈的颤栗。他恶劣地模仿着亚瑟柔和的嗓音，一字一句念得缓慢清晰：“撒谎的坏孩子可是会被惩罚的，立香。”

“对、对不起......！只有一次......只用了手......”立香敏锐地捕捉到了“惩罚”二字，怕的魂飞魄散，胆怯又惊慌。他早就忘了和亚瑟仅有的一次是什么时候，只记得那算不上一场灵肉交融，因为立香太怕疼，纵使被细致地扩张过，他也始终不肯让亚瑟进去。他温柔的爱人总归不忍心，于是退而求次，用手指赐予了他一场小小的高潮，仅仅如此都让立香足够舒服。但现在不是，Alter连开拓都没有做好就贯穿了他，这太过了，远远超出了他的耐受程度，只能依靠无用的呻吟和眼泪来纾解。

对这意料之中的回答，Alter既不满意，也不生气，平静得连他自己都惊讶。虽然遗憾，但他珍爱的宝石不过是先被刻上名字，归属给别人，那么，只要他抢过来，覆上新的名字就好。Alter一边冲撞着敏感点，一边引导立香去抚摸张开的穴口，感受两人连接的地方。这又一次刺激到了御主，他更加激烈地反抗起来，挣扎的动作牵动了媚肉，绞住体内勃发的性器，夹得快意阵阵冲上Alter的大脑，顶着深处便射了出来，污秽的白液被立香尽数接纳。

在少年十几年人生的认知中，人类的性是与爱相联系的。他应该怀着爱意与倾心的恋人接吻，心甘情愿解去衣服，沉溺于甜蜜的多巴胺，在滚烫热烈的交合中迎来高潮，而不是像现在这样被人按在床上强奸。立香搞不清楚对Alter的感情，Alter与亚瑟完全不同，又是一样的人，所以他没能拒绝修改中意从者的请求，在以为还有令咒能让Alter停下时，生出刹那的动摇，甚至狠不下心去重重咬伤Alter的舌头。直至此刻他被迫打开双腿，将身体肆意打磨平滑，卑微地屈服于Alter带给他的欢愉，被快感冲刷得浑身发抖，最后在高潮中痉挛着射精。

全都是他咎由自取，后悔和羞耻毫无意义，他几乎力竭，咳得连哭声都发不出了。过了很久，Alter才从少年体内慢慢退出，仔细地将满溢出的浊液一点点填进还在开合收缩的肉穴，包括立香自己的。之后，他再一次将阴茎插进，这次有了精液做润滑，进出得十分顺利。

他还有许多精力，也有足够的自信，能让御主在无数次不间断的高潮中迎来清晨白日，等到管制室的广播通知过最后一遍时，再依依不舍地将他释放。那时立香会来不及清理干净，就含着满腹的精液去见玛修，达芬奇，还有亚瑟。

匆匆跑出房间的立香迎头撞上了亚瑟，他失去平衡，后退两步倒在地上，发出一声惨叫，声音大到有些夸张。

亚瑟连忙说抱歉，去扶御主站起来。靠近时，他闻到一股浓郁的，不太干净的气味，同为男性的他，很快辨认出了气味的种类。

立香伸出手，罕见的没有拉住他，而是掩住自己的脖子，慌慌张张起身，发红的眼睛畏惧般躲闪着，没给亚瑟开口的机会，便逃一般离开了他的视野。

骑士沉默地看着立香远去，Alter不知何时站在他身后，轻飘飘揶揄道：“你给立香添了不少麻烦，立香可是被害得非常辛苦。”

压抑的怒火瞬间被点燃，亚瑟几步逼近Alter，用力扯起他的领子，撞在墙面上。还未彻底痊愈的右手隐隐作痛，与立香身上相同的味道充斥嗅觉，崩解着亚瑟的忍耐和理智：“你都做了什么？”

那张与他一模一样的脸露出愉快的笑容，令他心生恶寒。Alter挑起嘴角，满意地欣赏亚瑟面上的阴鸷表情，这才对，就是要这样才行——

“如果我说，就是您想的那样，您要怎么办才好啊，骑士大人。”


End file.
